


Challenge

by kimkaiiii



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Bottom Aphelios (League of Legends), Fluff, M/M, Smut, Top Sett (League of Legends)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:08:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23578921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimkaiiii/pseuds/kimkaiiii
Summary: Shieda Kayn notices the tension and the fire that burns in the pairs’ eyes, both unwilling to back down. He chuckles, lurking within the walls of the rift. “This, will be a sight to see.”
Relationships: Aphelios/Sett (League of Legends)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 139





	Challenge

**Author's Note:**

> this was meant to be a (under 1k)short prompt for the settphel discord friends where we wanted some fluff, we wanted some horny, and @defnotlyco (twt) drew some bloody settphel so i thought WHY NOT SMASH IT ALL INTO ONE FIC 
> 
> thank you mochi+axis+lyco for helping me back into writing :))

They’re in one of the League’s lounge room being unnecessarily cuddly. Shieda Kayn groans when he walks into the room seeing the Vastayan brawler and Lunari marksman not so subtly sneak pecks and pokes at each other, nuzzling their noses together and all the things Shieda didn’t want to see in his morning.

He just wanted his goddamn morning tea.

“For heavens sake, get a room you two!” The assassin grabs his cup and hisses, earning a surprised jolt from the two on the couch. The two pull away quickly and flustered, Sett turns to the intruder.

“Kayn! when did you-”

“While you were busy smoochin’ moon bun over there, that’s when!” Shieda doesn’t want to meet eyes with the said male, turning his attention back to his tea making, clearly annoyed.

Sett looks at the back of Shieda’s head, then back to his lover.

Aphelios’s exterior remains calm and collected as if he didn’t just get caught in a session with his lover, but Sett knows the light flush to his cheeks says his interior is otherwise.

The assassin mixes the tea leaves with hot water. He waits for it to still, then turns to face the couple on the couch.

‘Good morning to you too, Kayn.’ Aphelios signs.

_Ah, he ingested the poison already._ Shieda notes.

“For once, I’d kill to see you two on different teams.” Shieda crosses his arms across his chest.

“Then again even if you were, both of you would probably be too engrossed in each others eyes’ to even take down each other.” He expertly yet unintentionally taunts.

“That’s where you’re wrong, Kayn.” Sett stood up from the couch, hosting a hand on his hip. “Because everyone knows how good our synergy is on the same team!” Sett expresses with heavy actions.

Shieda rolls his eyes. If he was holding his scythe, Rhaast would probably be rolling his eyes too.

“Let’s be real though, even if we were on enemy teams, I would totally wipe the floor with Aphel over here.” Sett grins cockily. “No offence, baby.”

Something twitches inside Aphelios, but it doesn’t show.

Shieda, senses heighted and quick to notice change in situations, realises Aphelios’s displeasure at hearing that statement. He smirks.

Just as Aphelios’s hands itch to sign something, the three in the room hear the announcers voice.

_The following Champions have been selected for the match up today._

_Sett._

_Fiora._

_Wukong._

_Kayn._

_Zoe._

_Zed._

_Xayah._

_Rakan._

_Aphelios._

_Bard._

_Please proceed to the teleporting grounds and prepare for battle!_

“Would you look at that, it’s time to go. What a shame.” Shieda comments shrewdly. He turns back to grab his two cups of tea to go. “I don’t want to keep Master Zed waiting, enemy or not.” Shieda walks towards the exit.

Aphelios stood up from the couch silently, grabbing his coin pouch and readies himself to depart too.

Sett grabs the slim gloved wrist. “Don’t listen to Kayn, Phel. Let’s go beat some sense into him with the power of our love, kay?” his expression his bright, Aphelios can almost see the imaginary tail wagging excitedly.

But rather than listening to what Shieda Kayn said, Aphelios’s mind lurks a little on what Sett had said.

Aphelios gives him a fake soft smile, then tip toes a little to place a gentle kiss on Sett’s lips. As if Sett couldn’t explode more with happiness, his ears noticeably straighten.

“Let’s go make that money, mooncake!”

_Welcome to Summoners Rift._

The ten respective champions spawn at opposite ends of the map, divided in teams of five.

Sett cracks various parts of his body, stretching to make sure he doesn’t pull any joints or muscles during the match.

He looks up with excitement, ready to be the unbeatable power couple team until he locks eyes with familiar blood Vastayan’s.

“W-wait, why you two!?” Clear displeasure in Sett’s tone.

“Hey, that’s not very nice to say.” Rakan responds, fixing his pants and slicking his hair backwards.

“Why not us two?” Xayah glares back to the offended male, purchasing her respective potion and items to fight.

“Don’t forget about us!” Zoe hops somehow high enough to pat Sett on the head, then pointing to herself and Wukong.

Sett exhales, expecting to see his lover spawn along side him, but he was no where to be seen.

Remembering whose names of he was up against, for the first time, Aphelios was on the enemy team.

Sett hastily purchases his respective items too before warning the duo heading to bot lane.

“You two, listen up...”

Meanwhile on the other side of the rift, there are five other champions doing the same procedure.

Fiora being the first to depart, always prompt, early and ready.

“Remember Kayn, kill the body, kill the mind.” The hoarse voice behind the metal mask of Zed speaks.

“I will not fail you, master Zed.” Kayn bows to his superior before turning towards the shopkeeper.

He purchases his talisman and potion, contemplating whether to go fourth with a yellow or red trinket first. Just as he reaches forward making his decision, a hand brushes past his own.

It belonged to the marksman.

Kayn remembers their encounter prior to the match.

“You’re not going to just let that big oaf just trample on you like that, would you?” Shieda challenges.

As silent as ever, Aphelios stares at his jungler.

There’s a shit eating childish grin on Kayn’s face. He’s waiting for an answer.

Aphelios knows that Shieda had yet to learn advanced sign besides greetings, farewells and congratulations. The marksman signs to the shop keeper for a quick pen and paper. He scribbles down something quickly.

_‘He may be a big oaf, but he is still my partner.’_ Kayn reads, then almost frowns until Aphelios writes something a little extra.

_‘But no, I will not forgive him.’_

Kayn laughs.

“That’s what I’m talking about!” The jungler says before landing a friendly harsh slap onto Aphelios’s buttocks, earning the tiniest surprised squeak from the Lunari.

_Minions have spawned._

The announcement alerts the two chatting, realising that they’re going to be late if they don’t head out now.

Kayn hums. “I don’t need a leash. Go get that first blood.” he says, voice low.

Aphelios turns back to his support Bard, greeting him with sign.

The chimes of cheer tell the marksman that they’re ready to go. He creates a portal and the two vanish within towards their lane.

When the blue team bot-side are first to arrive, Aphelios takes heavy advantage to cs as quick as possible to acquire his second level. He signals to Kayn that enemy jungler started Blue.

Not even moments later, the red team bot-side duo appears to lane.

“Hey, mute kid! We’ve got news for ya!” Xayah’s tone is high, obviously going to throw a weak taunt, Aphelios thinks.

The blue team marksman locks eyes with the female Vastayan whilst firing precisely to last hit minions with his Calibrum, waiting for the rest of what she has to say.

“Lover boy at top told me not to hurt you too much, I’ll try my best to do so.” Xayah smirks.

Rakan looks at his lover, surprised. “Xayah, that’s not what he told us-” He whispers.

Xayah silences him with a hush. “Shhh, look. Look.” she sends out her feathers, last hitting her minions.

There’s a visible frown on Aphelios’s face now, obviously affected by the new heard taunt. He misses a minion or two, and Bard notices his waver in precision as well.

Rakan sighs at his partners antics, always up to no good. But that’s what he loved about her.

_‘Tell Aphelios that I love him lots and let’s meet at the baron pit to ditch the match!’_

The real message was discarded.

Bard chimes concerningly but also encouragingly, to help the AD carry back into the league.

Aphelios takes deep short breathes and listens to the soothing sound that was his supports echoes and his sister’s encouragement.

_‘I’ll show him._ ’ his second level unlocks.

Kayn on his third level signals incoming for an early gank.

_Breathe in._

Aphelios fire’s his long-ranged snipe and locks onto Xayah, switching to Severum immediately.

Rakan pales when he realises, he wasn’t level two yet. “Baby, watch out!”

_Breathe out._

A laughter emerges from the walls of the rift, Kayn launching straight to the enemy AD carry with precise deadly skills.

_‘I’ll show him.’_

A battle cry was heard.

_  
First Blood._

It’s just before 20 minutes into the match is when Shadow Assassin Kayn is securing the Rift Herald with Aphelios. Enemy bot turret was taken down and pushed up quickly, allowing the AD carry to roam temporarily.

It’s also just before the 20 minutes when Fiora signals enemy top laner she was battling was missing. The very said missing male appears just by the baron pit.

Alerted, Kayn smites the Herald and vanishes into the walls, health just barely past 20% due to tanking the Heralds attacks.

Sett realises it was just his lover. “Oh, it’s just you Phel!”

He’s a bit bruised and bloodied from fighting with Fiora, but he smiles when he finally met the man he was searching for.

Sett’s glad his respawning jungler Wukong signalled to check the Herald since the ward was taken out.

The eye of the Herald spawns at where Aphelios stands with Infernum in his hand and Crescendum for off hand.

The rifts power flows into Aphelios’s body temporarily, he shudders.

“I’m so glad to see you ain’t hurt, did you get my message from Xayah?” He approaches closer to the marksman, wanting a hug.

Aphelios twitched, remembering the taunting message. He nods.

The brawler merely inches away, grinning, Aphelios huffs then switches to Crescendum with speed casting his (R)ultimate immediately.

Sett’s eyes widened when a beam of force knocks his health down further, passive instantly activating from the mass damage inflicted onto him. Waves of energy power through Sett’s veins.

“Phel!? What are you-”

The brawler hears danger pings from Zoe, indicating Fiora missing and was most likely heading to help Aphelios out.

Sett stares at Aphelios’s eyes, confused.

Multiple chakrams levitate around the marksman. There’s a purple glow around him too, likely from intaking the Herald’s power.

Aphelios lifts one hand up to sign.

_‘I am not weak. I can beat you.’_ he dashes forward, throwing the chakrams with speed, inflicting further wounds onto the brawler.

Health decreasing rapidly and with no time to think, Sett releases his charged (W)Haymaker that gave him a temporary shield and blows Aphelios back towards the Baron pits walls and shreds at least 70% of the marksmen’s health down.

Aphelios wipes his bloodied nose with his forearm., body laying against the walls and river floors. He glares up at his lover, eyes challenging.

They speak,

‘don’t underestimate me.’

An angry vein appears on Sett’s skin. He scoffs. Grinning and flashing his canines, Sett never backed down to a challenge. If anything, Aphelios started it first.

“Baby, you know I didn’t wanna do that.” Sett cracks his knuckles, shield decayed, now the both of them vulnerable. “Why’d you go ahead and do that to me, love?” 

Little did the two know a certain assassin lurked within the walls of the pit.

Shieda Kayn notices the tension and the fire that burns within the pairs’ eyes, both unwilling to back down.

Aphelios says nothing in return to Sett. Instead, he shakily stood his ground.

“Being a feisty little one, aren’t ya?” Sett laughs. “ _Sexy_.” his voice deepens.

Chakrams gone, the marksman switches to Infernum, pointing it to the other enemy male.

Aphelios thinks Sett doesn’t look too bad bloodied and bruised too. He needs to teach Sett a lesson.

Something unknown within the two stirs, a new found desire towards each other.

Sett’s ultimate cooldown had just finished.

Aphelios grunts then mouths.

_‘Come.’_

Sett licks his lips and exhales a feral growl.

“With _pleasure_.”

Aphelios wonders how did things end up like this.

After the match had ended with blue teams’ victory, there was a strange tension between himself and his lover.

Aphelios being silent wasn’t anything new, but when Sett was silent, even his familiar teammates didn’t dare to ask him what was wrong.

There was an unknown aura, and Aphelios felt like he was being eaten alive from it.

Like a predator ready to unravel eat his prey.

Besides Sett offering Aphelios a ride back to his home, Sett never spoke anything else.

Was Sett’s pride hurt from his defeat?

Aphelios wasn’t sure and didn’t know what to expect.

What he did know though, was that his poison was wearing off slowly and although he shouldn’t be, Aphelios was sporting a semi erection on the ride home.

He tried to hide it by crossing his slender legs and bringing his arms to rest atop of his lap.

Sett wasn’t that stupid though, he himself sporting the very same problem in his nice white pants.

Back to present, Aphelios was little to say shocked when the moment they arrived home and closed the door, the brawler brought his large hands to impatiently grab Aphelios’s face into a messy kiss.

Sett marvels at the way Aphelios’s body melts into his arms, both their arousals just barely grazing each other.

“Are you wet down there _, Aphelios_?” Sett says in between breathes, their tongues intertwining in a battle of dominance, the brawler having a slight upper hand in winning.

Aphelios gasps when a thick thumb enters his mouth and a leg grinds at his hard on simultaneously.

Aphelios nods, staring into the taller males’ eyes, sucking hungrily on the appendage as if his life depended on it.

“Oh _, I bet you are_.” Sett couldn’t help but reach his right arm around to squeeze a firm cheek, earning a moan from the smaller.

They’re messily peeling each others’ clothing off piece by piece, Aphelios’s garments proving to be the most difficult. Sett’s impatient and horny ass couldn’t wait.

Growling and pushing his lover down on the nearest sofa, he rips apart the Lunari’s innerwear, diving straight to eat his sweet dessert starting from his collar bone.

Aphelios’s mouth hangs open, small mewls of ecstasy encouraging Sett to do _more_.

“Y’know, Aphelios?” Sett breathes hot air in the junction of Aphelios’s neck. He whimpers.

“I probably shouldn’t be thinking this way, but...” He bares his canines.

_Bite._

“ _Ah_!” Aphelios twitches.

“ _You look pretty fucking hot, all wrecked and bloody today._ ” Sett continues, licking over the new wound and kisses it.

Eyes lidded and mind hazy, Aphelios registers what the larger male said.

A desperate sound escapes Aphelios’s lips. Sett wants to hear more. He’s always loved drawing out the most erotic sounds from the dark-haired male.

What surprises the hell out of Settrigh though is when all of a sudden, their positions were flipped and now Aphelios straddles the Vastayan with a careful hand on Sett’s prominent chest.

Aphelios slides his index finger down right in the dip of Settrigh’s pecs slowly and teasingly. He just barely whispers. “You too, big boy.”

Sett groans when he feels the finger ghost over his nipple and a taunting friction created from his clothed lower regions and Aphelios’s clothed ass.

Aphelios couldn’t help but smile, seeing the taller male flustered, sweating and impatient like this.

“God somewhere, I swear I’ll be a good boy from now on, just let me raw my sweet heart _now_.” Sett begs to god knows who, hand finding his way to pull at the raven locks of hair when Aphelios pulls down the zipper of his expensive pants with his perfect white teeth.

Aphelios chuckles softly. Sett was just like a big kid.

Just as horny but a little more patient than the other, Aphelios wastes no more time and peels down the soaked fabric, hard and raging erection springing up strongly and so ready to blow.

“ _You’re wet too, Sett.”_ Aphelios plays with the un-cut foreskin, fingering slightly on the precum on the tip of Sett’s cock.

“For you? _Anytime_.” Sett’s eyes squeeze shut, shivering when he feels his foreskin being peeled back slowly.

Aphelios does a kitten-like lick experimentally to the tip, tasting the precum as if he never had it before. “ _Do you want me_?”

Sett creaks an eye open to look down at his lover tucking strands of hair behind his ears so innocently, yet the very image of his own fat cock right next to the innocent face was anything but pure.

“Fuck that, I _need_ you.” Sett purrs.

Aphelios hums in satisfaction. He feels powerful with Sett giving in like this.

“ _I’m not weak_.” He licks the underside of the raging erection.

“You’re not weak.” Sett repeats like he’s in a trance, but really, he’s just so fucking horny he can barely function properly anymore.

“I can be strong and have just as enough stamina as you.” Aphelios tightens his grip around Sett’s penis almost painfully, pumping torturously slow once before resuming to a faster rhythm.

“Please, Phel. _Please let me fuck you nicely_.” Sett’s chest heaves up and down, breathing uneven.

“ _Do you understand me, Settrigh_?” Somehow in the process of their dirty talk, Aphelios had already expertly removed his own pants and positions his entrance just above Sett’s eager cock.

Needy, Sett attempts to thrust his hips upwards into the warm and familiar tight cavern. Aphelios’s leg muscles prevent him from achieving so.

“I do, I do! Dear, please, let me wreck you _now_ -” The Vastayan male doesn’t finish his sentence properly when the tightness envelops his cock, groaning loudly.

Aphelios shakingly moans too, the feeling of being filled and raw-ed so well deep inside. It hurts, he prepared himself prior but he still feels so full. So, satisfied.

“Not unless I wreck you first.” Aphelios raises himself, before slamming back down onto the thick, hot and heavy cock. Settrigh’s lost it. What is this new found erotic succubus that was riding his dick like his life depended on it?

Aphelios looks like he’s enjoying himself too much.

Legs spread, arms braced on Sett’s thighs, mouth drooling and flushed face, Sett wants to make him feel a whole new world of ecstasy.

Sett sits up and uses his hands to pull Aphelios back down onto the base of his cock so hard and fast, pushing hard onto and a little past the prostate, Aphelios swears he just lost consciousness and cries.

Body tensing, Aphelios’s lithe body twitches from a dry orgasm.

It hurt so much, but it felt so good, his mind couldn’t comprehend how quick everything was happening.

“Looks like you’re wrecked first, though?” Sett had the audacity to still be a cocky little shit. Two could play this game.

Sett chokes when he feels Aphelios tighten dangerously around his length. He’s barely the composed and quiet assassin anymore, hair dishevelled, face flushed, thin layer of sweat sticking on his body. But there’s a smirk on the Lunari’s face.

“ _Is this a challenge_?” It’s Aphelios’s turn to growl quietly.

Sett’s dick twitches inside in response, urging and ready to go many rounds tonight.

“A challenge that this time, I’m going to win, _Phel_.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading :)) join the settphel discord server > https://discord.gg/ruNmut


End file.
